Constantine of Shanghai
This is a Spin Off of Batman of Shanghai and Green Arrow of Shanghai. Cast * Troy Baker as John Constantine,Lion, Golden Boy * Tara Strong as Nuwa, Bellial * Kevin Micheal Richardson as Trigon * Nolan North as Yaoguai * John Dimaggio as Nergal Episodes Season 1 # Eagles fly around Shanghai about one Billion years ago. Then Nuwa comes and decides to give the Eagles life, by turning the Eagles into a man named John Constantine. A Billion Years later A man made of Bulls spirits of Madness named Trigon decides to use Bulls to turn people into beings of Madness. So John Constantine has to stop him. # After fighting a few bulls John crawls in to a cave to lick his wounds, while there he meets a Yaoguai who tells him that he and all others of his kind are leaving, but before they do they would like to tell him why, a war is coming, and when it does, many will die. John shrugs the Yaoguai off, saying that he's lying. When he leaves the cave he is attacked by a large lizard, which are the spirits of disorder, he does defeat it but when he does he realizes he is surrounded by the lizards. # After John defeats some more lizards he figures out that the Lizards are servants to a Woman named Belial who John knew as a woman made of The Lizards. He decides to storm Belial's fortress. John fights a few of the Lizards then he found Belial. He manages to defeat her. At the end A Lion a spirit of Hope looks at John. # The lion talks to John and tells him that someone is coming, a spirit of chaos, though the lion disappears before John can ask what the spirit of chaos looks like. John does some exploring and finds out what the spirit of chaos is, a dragon. # Soon Trigon makes a deal with a red eyed John look alike. John investigates this person and figures out he is calling himself Golden Boy. At the end Trigon creates a man out of Bulls. # Golden Boy and Constantine fight for a bit before Golden Boy's eyes flash yellow are red, he then sprouts scaly wings and starts fighting John with fire breath, meaning he is a dragon, John decides to leave so that Golden Boy doesn't turn in to his dragon form. Golden Boy starts acting more and more like an animal, to the point that he attacks Trigon and knocks out his man of bulls, Trigon manages to cast Golden Boy back to the human world but almost dies while doing it, Trigon then makes the man of bulls more bull like, which means he is stronger, he also sprouts horns and screams at the top of his lounges. # John fights this Man Bull who calls himself Nergal. John manages to trap Nergal in a super strong cage. Soon John looks to find Golden Boy who is still in The Human World. John finds Golden Boy attacking Nuwa. John asks why Nuwa is in the Human world. She says Trigon stole her powers. # John travels to Trigon's world to fight him and get Nuwa's powers back, they fight for a bit and John comes out on top, he tries to get Nuwa's powers back but Nergal then steals them and knocks John out, he then travels back to the human world where he is almost killed by Golden Boy, who takes Nuwa's powers himself. # Soon Golden Boy with Her Powers begins an epic attack on the Human World. John goes to stop Golden Boy. At the end Golden Boy sends John to Diyu where he gets greeted by a Snake the Spirit of Lies. # Constantine grabs the snake and drags it behind him, he makes his way to a castle where he fights off a few Mogwai, using the snake's teeth. He then meets the devil himself, he talks to him for a while before making a deal, the devil will bring him back as long as he never returns to Diyu. John wakes up and sees that Golden Boy is almost full dragon. Category:Animated Category:TV Series Category:Of Shanghai Series Category:Of Shanghai Universe